


Chewed Up And Swallowed

by notstilinski



Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Catch me in the lord's year of 2018 still crying over the Hansen family, There's like a teeny tiny hint of Mako/Raleigh but barley there, Written from Max's perspective off post-movie, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Not since the hangar bay before Chuck went to the metal giant. Max didn't like the giant. He didn't just hate it because it chewed up Chuck then spit him back out. It was too big and smelled so much of oil and metallic. Every time his masters came back, there was something wrong and it got worse every time. And sometimes, Max knew, the metal giants wouldn't come back.They would eat up his friends and just forget to spit them out before they got lost.





	Chewed Up And Swallowed

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I'm rolling up late to this fandom with a Starbucks and angst. Keep in mind that this fic had not been beta read so it is bound to have some mistakes within it. Some parts of this are based around my friend's headcanons about the Hansen family and Max.

     Something was different about the base and he can't figure out what. The tense tone had shifted into something new- Something different. It was too much for Max to understand or even try to figure out. People were celebrating, though, and he knew that that was good! Everyone's excitement over whatever happened was enough to make the bulldog's tail wag and body wiggle as he trotted after them. No one seemed to really _see_ him despite all the hand reaching out to pet him and no one accidentally ran into him, either. 

     It was like people were on autopilot at that point. 

     Chuck was missing. He hadn't noticed for a good hour or two as he was swept up in all the excitement. All the emotions. Not only was Chuck missing but he couldn't find Herc, even in the usual places that he was. There had been glimpses of him through the celebration but even those were fleeting. Unlike everyone else, Here did not look happy. He looked more tired than anything with a deep sadness that the bulldog did not understand. A look that was more intense than how everyone else even the ones who weren't happy. Max knew that he should have gone to the human but he didn't. Everything was so overwhelming and distracting. Some of it made him want to hide away and cower. It was almost worse than when the humans had those tense and silent moments. The ones that involved the mental giants. 

     Raleigh was the one who found him once he managed to slip out of the mob of people. There was something on his face that reminded Max of Herc. Something about it was bad, he knew, but he didn't know what. Painting, the bulldog sat where he had been standing. Off to the side, of course, Max knew better than to sit in the middle of the hallway- Unless he was with one of his masters. 

     There was a small noise as Raleigh knelt down in front of him. "Hey, buddy," he murmured as he reach out to rub between Max's ears.   

     Head canted to the side as those hands moved to scratch behind his ears. There was something behind Raleigh's eyes that he couldn't really explain or place. It reminded him of more than just Herc. It reminded him of Chuck. A throaty bark built itself up in his chest as he heard footsteps approaching. Mako knelt down beside them a moment later. She looked like she had been crying just a second ago- Max could smell the salt. 

     He pushed forwards without warning to shove into Mako's personal space. His head canted up as he took the time to lick the traces of tears from her face. 

     Something was wrong and he knew it. Not because of all the emotions the humans gave off or how weird they were acting. Mako and Raleigh had worried him but that wasn't it, either. He couldn't find Herc and the party had long since died down. 

Not only could he not find Herc but he couldn't find Chuck at all. 

    Not since the hangar bay before Chuck went to the metal giant. Max didn't like the giant. He didn't just hate it because it chewed up Chuck then spit him back out. It was too big and smelled so much of oil and _metallic_. Every time his masters came back, there was something wrong and it got worse every time. And sometimes, Max knew, the metal giants wouldn't come back. 

    They would eat up his friends and just forget to spit them out before they got lost. 

    Max had been so busy with his masters before that he didn't realize that more friends were missing. Later, he would finally notice the lack of the couple who spoke funny. They always fed him scraps and called him a good boy! There was also the absence of the three look-a-like humans. The ones who didn't mind Max barked and rushing around them as they played basketball. The metal giants didn't know how to stop devouring all of Max's friends!

    It took so long for him to find Herc that Max almost thought that he needed to track down Stacker to find him. He was important and the closest thing to an alpha that the humans had. So he obviously would be able to find Herc, right?

    The jingle of his collar and the soft clack of claws echoed through the finally empty halls. Most of the humans had moved on with their celebrating or gone to bed. Some had even gone back to working! The control room had been semi-full when he had weaved his way through there. It was one of the last places that he had been with his master in! The only place that he could possibly be at that point was by where Chuck had left. 

    An excited chuff escaped the dog as soon as he noticed the familiar form. It was strange to see his master on the ground like that but he had found him. The echo of his claws grew louder as Max hurried over to the man. A gentle chuff sounded as he attempted to all but climb into Herc's lap. His body shook while his tail wagged out of pure excitement because he found him! Now they just had to find Chuck. 

    One of Herc's hands came up to mechanically rub at Max's head. He knew better than to look down at the bulldog and remember the promise that he had made his son. Max had meant too much to him and _to them_. To their relationship, really.

    Chuck was lost. Max realized a few days later when he still couldn't find his best friend. Herc seemed to take Stacker's place as the human's make-shift alpha. Did that mean that Stacker was lost too? All of it confused Max more than anything. Some of the metal giants were missing, too. He knew that that meant something bad. More than usual, actually. They usually brought the metal giants back to be repaired and the humans who were eaten usually came back too. 

     Mako and Raleigh played with him while Herc was busy being the human's equivalent to an alpha. They worked hard to keep him busy when they could since they suddenly had the time. There was no more random loud alarms that would go off and no more running around. The metal giants stopped chewing up people then spitting them back out. They stayed motionless in the bay where everyone worked around them. 

     The metal giants just forgot to spit his friends back out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! If you liked it then you could possibly leave a kudo or a comment? Also if you really liked it and/or like the rest of my work then maybe support me on ko-fi: ko-fi.com/stiles


End file.
